the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Rapunzel (Disney)
Story Rapunzel grew up locked in a tower, because she have magical hair that can heal and rejuvenate when she sings, and people would probably get profit of it. And still, her mother, Gothel (the only other human Rapunzel knows), warned her about the world, which is quite dangerous according to her. But Rapunzel dream to look closer at the mysterious lights she sees every year on her birthday, from her window. She cannot convince Gothel to let her go, but the day before Rapunzel's birthday, a thief called Flynn Ryder get into the tower to escape guards. Rapunzel knock him out and hide his loot, a princess tiara. When Flynn wakes up, Rapunzel tell him she'll only give him the crown back if he lead her to the lanterns. During their trip, Rapunzel grew confident enough to tell him about the properties of her hair. But Gothel find her, and warn her, swearing that Flynn will run away as soon as he 'll have the crown back. But Rapunzel don't believe Gothel, and take the satchel that contains the crown, while continuing the trip with Flynn. They arrive in Corona capital, and Rapunzel learns there that the lanterns are for the anniversary of the disappearance of the local princess, when she was a baby. Delighted with the lanterns's show, Rapunzel trust Flynn enough to give him the crown, but he stays, liking Rapunzel. However, a few moments after, Flynn moves a few yards away, hearing a noise. Then Rapunzel sees the Stabinggton brothers, two thieves that want to kidnap her, but Gothel shows up and knock them out. Rapunzel then see Flynn moving far away in a boat, and not responding when she call him. Heartbroken, Rapunzel come back in the tower, but she realize there that she unconsciously reproduced the sun that is the coat of arms of Corona's kingdom, in the paintings she done on the walls, since childhood. She then remembered that sun was the very first thing she saw as in infant. She also recalls her resemblance with the baby princess of Corona, that she saw the day before on a portrait. Rapunzel realize she is said lost princess, and consequently Gothel is not her mother, but she kidnapped her, to profit of the powers of her hair for herself. When Rapunzel confront her, Gothel bind her, and let her hair down the window (the only way to get in the tower) when she hears Flynn Ryder arrive. He climbs up, only to be stabbed by Mother Gothel when he arrives. Realizing that Flynn did not betrayed her, but came back to saving her, Rapunzel beg for the right to heal him, in exchange of her docility to Mother Gothel. However, Flynn do not let her heal him, cutting all her hair with a piece of glass. Gothel instantaneously falls into ashes, and Flynn apparently dies, but when Rapunzel cry, he wakes up as her tears contained her last drop of magic. Initially, a sun drop transformed into a magical flower, and Gothel hides it and sang to it for centuries to gain back her youth. Until the day the pregnant queen of Corona fell ill, and everyone looked for a medicine, until the sun flower was found. After the queen was cured with it, the baby was born with sun golden hair. Gothel noticed cutting a single lock had no effect, so kidnapped the infant princess, Rapunzel. Later, Flynn stole the princess's crown with the Stabbington brothers, who get arrested while Flynn took refuge in the tower. Gothel found the escaped brothers first, and told them about Rapunzel's hair especially in order to scare her. She also knocked Flynn and bound him on a boat, just for him to get arrested. He escaped thanks to thugs encountered before in a tavern. Rapunzel and Flynn go back to the capital, and due to their identical faces, the queen recognize her for her daughter. She stays there with Flynn, on her throne found back. Personality Rapunzel is cheerful, naive, and shares a lot of traits with older Disney princesses, notably in that she was often in distress. But she as often saved her prince, managed once to protect herself with a frying pan, and is very creative. She's able to paint, play the guitar, sew, cook, etc. Trivia -She appears in Tangled , Tangled ever after, Tangled: the series, '' ''Ralph breaks the internet ''and '' Sofia the first. -Her kingdom is Corona. -She is the very first CGI animated Disney princess. -It's discussed if she is the first princess of Disney Renaissance of the 2010's, or if it is Tiana (The princess and the frog had less success). -She have very short brown hair when the movie ends, but is always depicted with her long blond hair in merchandise and Disney parks. It grows long and blond again in Tangled: the series. -She is the first Disney princess with magical powers. -Rapunzel has some similarities with Rapunzel from the Barbie movie. Both of them have long blond hair, a purple dress, loves painting, has a reptilian sidekick, longs for an adventure outside of her tower, and they're kidnapped as babies from royal families. Gallery Rapunzel_brush.jpg rapunzel.png af8762edabfebd2cdac54851ee79875b.jpg tangled-series.jpg Rapunzelcomfy.jpg Raiponcesofia.jpg Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Disney princesses Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Magic users princesses Category:Princesses who did not know they were one at first Category:Living princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses by birth Category:Fallen princesses Category:Animated princesses Category:Damsels in distress